Uupsss!
by Liaprofil
Summary: benarkah Yonghwa pelakunya? tapi dia punya alasan untuk melakukannya, ini semua tntang balas dendam? akankah berakhir bahagia? (summary tidak jelas, maafkan saya - -) oneshoot


Title : Uupsss! (-_-)

Cast : (main : Jung Yonghwa, Lee Jonghyun), Kang Minhyuk, Lee Jungshin.

Genre : bukan romance kayanya! (saya tidak terlalu yakin ini genre apa -_-)

Rated : T

Warning : typo, POV tidak jelas, judul tidak nyambung dengan isi, dan banyak kekurangan yang lainnya.

note : **garis** anggap saja **skip**

.

.

.

**Happy reading ****J**

Ddrrtt...ddrrtt...

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Ne"

"..."

"Dia berulah lagi. Baiklah"

* * *

><p>"kau pikir kau bisa menang melawanku? Jangan berharap. Lee Jonghyun, kerahkan semua pasukan. Kita akan menyerbu markas mereka, masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan, bukankah begitu?"<p>

"Ne, negara telah mempercayakan kita untuk mengurus kriminal ini"

"Tunggu apalagi?"

"Baiklah"

* * *

><p>"Komandan Jungshin memerintahkan kita untuk segera bersiap. Kita sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai markasnya, dan kita tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Demi kedamaian negara, segala kejahatan harus bisa diatasi"<p>

"Ne"

"Baik, kita punya waktu tiga jam untuk bersiap. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

* * *

><p>"Mereka menyatakan perang? Kurasa dia tidak cukup pintar untuk mengambil langkah ini, segalanya untuk negara. Cih! Negara macam apa? Banyak hal yang tidak akan mereka duga. Semua manusia memang sama saja. Serakah, haus berkuasa dan hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Bersiaplah kalian"<p>

_Dorr! Fiuh.._

* * *

><p>Langkah - langkah kaki berlarian menyusuri lorong yang gelap.<p>

"angkat tangan!"

Senapan yang mereka bawa kini mengarah pada seseorang yang duduk membelakangi pintu. Dengan santai dia membalikan kursinya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kalian baru datang? aku sudah lama menunggu"

"Kau sudah tidak sabar menunggu akhir hidupmu? Jung Yonghwa"

"Jika aku mati sekarang, tentu kebenarannya tidak akan terungkap. Bukankah itu yang kau mau Lee Jungshin?"

"Kau memang selalu tepat. Sebentar lagi aku pasti mewujudkannya. Tangkap orang itu!"

Dua orang memegang senapan mendekat dan mengarahkan senapannya dibelakang Yonghwa.

"Aku menang Jung Yonghwa"

Tiba-tiba Yonghwa menundukan tubuhnya, kakinya mengarah kedua orang yang dibelakangnya dan membuat mereka terjatuh. Pasukan Jungshin yang terkejut dengan gerakan Yonghwa segera menghujani peluru kearahnya. Yonghwa menarik salahsatu pasukan yang jatuh tadi dan menjadikannya sebagai perisai, lalu berguling kebawah meja, meletakan jari telunjuknya kepersegi kecil yang terukir dilantai. Sebuah sensor yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh sidik jarinya, hanya untuk berjaga dalam keadaan darurat. Ada kotak penyimpanan dibawah lantai. Yonghwa mengambil pistol dan menembakannya kekaki mereka.

Beberapa pasukan Jungshin terjatuh, lalu menembakan pelurunya kearah Yonghwa. Yonghwa naik keatas meja, peluru masih menghujaninya, dengan cekatan Yonghwa menghindar dan peluru - peluru itu mengenai sesama pasukan lainnya. Yonghwa sudah ada didekat pintu, Jonghyun yang melihatnya menyimpan senjatanya dan berlari mengejar Yonghwa, cukup jauh dari tempat tadi, Jonghyun mencoba memukul Yonghwa, Yonghwa menghindar lalu membalas memukul Jonghyun, Jonghyun mengelak dan menendang Yonghwa.

"kau tidak akan menang melawanku"

Jonghyun memang pandai dalam berkelahi, dia memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo dan juga judo, namun begitu pula dengan Yonghwa, mana mungkin seorang kriminal tidak bisa berkelahi?

Yonghwa terus menghindari pukulan dan tendangan dari Jonghyun. Dengan cepat ketika Jonghyun akan memukul Yonghwa, Yonghwa memegang tangan Jonghyun dan berhasil menjatuhkannya. Jonghyun tidak bisa bergerak, Yonghwa memeganginya dengan erat dan salah satu tangannya tengah memegang pisau yang selalu dia bawa.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan menang melawanku bukan?"

Jonghyun mencoba melepaskan diri, berpikir kalau Yonghwa akan membunuhnya saat ini juga. Tapi Yonghwa tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam menatap Jonghyun.

_"Dia kembali? Mungkinkah?"_

Jonghyun yang merasa risih dengan pandangan Yonghwa, masih mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri pertanyaan _'apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?' _terlukis dipikirannya.

Jungshin dan yang lainnya telah datang menyusul. Yonghwa berdiri, lalu berlari meninggalkan Jonghyun. Jonghyun menatap heran kearah Yonghwa pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"ya, aku baik-baik saja"

_'Sial! Aku harus menangkap dia secepatnya'_

"Kita kembali kemarkas, kita akan pikirkan kembali masalah ini"

"ya komandan!"

* * *

><p><em>"Tidak, dia tidak boleh terlibat. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya disana, aku harus membawanya kesini...-"<em>

_"...bagaimanapun caranya..."_

* * *

><p>"apa semua persiapan sudah selesai?"<p>

"Ne, sebentar lagi mereka sampai dengan membawa semua pesanan"

"Bagus, pastikan atas nama 'dia'. Kita tidak boleh melanggarnya, bukan begitu? Atau kita akan mendapat hukuman"

"Kau pikir aku mau dihukum? Haha tanpa kau suruh pun akan aku lakukan"

Dua mobil truk pengangkut barang tiba disebuah gubug kecil yang didalamnya tersembunyi suatu lorong bawah tanah yang terhubung dengan sebuah rumah. Setumpukan koper berisi senjata api dengan model yang berbeda-beda diangkut melewati lorong tersebut.

_"Aku akan balas semua perbuatanmu"_

* * *

><p>"Cari dia! jangan sampai dia lolos!"<p>

_'Aku harus bersembunyi'_

Dengan mengendap-ngendap Yonghwa menghindar dari pandangan para polisi. Entah mendapat kabar dari mana kalau dirinya ada dikomplek rumah ini. Oh! Teknologi tentunya, bahkan hal sulit pun bisa diatasi. Sungguh sulit memang hidup dizaman dengan teknologi yang sudah maju, kemanapun dia menghindar pasti dapat dilacak. Oleh karena itu dirinya sering berpindah-pindah.

_'Gawat! Kalau aku terus diluar seperti ini bisa tertangkap. Aku harus masuk kesalah satu rumah disini'_

"Cari disebelah sana!"

_'Oh tidak! Mereka kearah sini'_

_Seseorang memandang dari jendela rumahnya, banyak polisi berkeliaran._

"Kenapa diluar ribut sekali ya"

Ketika dia berbalik, pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Kau! Mhmmmm"

Yonghwa membekap mulutnya. Rupanya ia masuk kerumah orang yang hampir ia bunuh waktu itu, anggota agen rahasia yang bertugas menangkapnya. Lee Jonghyun.

"Ssttt..."

"mmhhhnm.."

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Jonghyun setelah ia melepaskan tangan Yonghwa yang membekap mulutnya.

"Diamlah"

_Trekk!_

"Yak, kenapa kau kunci pintunya!"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga"

"Jung Yonghwa! Rupanya kau target pencarian mereka"

"Ssstt, sudah kubilang jangan berisik"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?"

_Breaking news..._

_Perdagangan senjata ilegal atas nama buronan Jung Yonghwa telah terungkap. Dengan adanya senjata tersebut, Jung Yonghwa semakin berbahaya. Polisi kini sedang dalam pencarian didaerah Busan. Mohon untuk masyarakat agar berhati-hati..._

Televisi yang dibiarkan menyala memberitakan mengenai berita terkini.

"Bukan! Bukan aku yang melakukannya"

"Semua sudah jelas. Aku akan laporkan pada mereka. Kau lupa kalau aku juga berambisi untuk menangkapmu?"

"Aaah, kau benar benar tidak mengerti. Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus melakukan ini"

Yonghwa membekap mulut Jonghyun, dan menahan tangannya. Meskipun Jonghyun memberontak, kekuatan Yonghwa lebih besar darinya. Yonghwa membawanya kesebuah ruangan dengan tempat tidur didalamnya lalu menutup semua tirai jendela.

Terdengar suara kenop pintu yang berusaha dibuka.

_"Dirumah ini tidak ada orang! Pintunya terkunci dan sepi. Sepertinya pemiliknya sedang pergi"_

_"Cari dirumah yang lain!"_

"Huuh..."

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!"

Yonghwa mengeluarkan pistolnya, sekedar untuk mengancam agar Jonghyun diam. Jonghyun tidak memegang senjata apapun, hal itu membuatnya harus menuruti perintah Yonghwa.

"Diam, atau kau akan kutembak!"

_'Sial! Dia dihadapanku tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa'_

Yonghwa membuka lemari disana dengan satu tangan masih mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Jonghyun.

"Jangan membuka lemariku seenaknya!"

"Ah, aku pinjam pakaianmu. Nanti kukembalikan dan jangan protes atau kutembak kau!"

"Yak,-"

"Diam!"

Yonghwa berganti pakaian dengan sweater berwarna _baby _blue milik Jonghyun. Memakai masker dan topi. Cara kuno untuk berpura-pura sakit memang. Yonghwa memandang Jonghyun.

"Apa?"

"Apa tidak ada sweater dengan warna lain? Mengapa seleramu seperti perempuan?"

"Yak! Lepaskan bajuku!"

"Kenapa? Kau suka melihat tubuhku yang berotot?"

"T...ti.. Tidak! Aku hanya tidak suka kau memakai bajuku" ucap Jonghyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

_'Fuuh... kenapa mendadak jadi terasa panas'_

"'Merah?' Baiklah, aku tau kau suka. Tapi aku membutuhkan ini untuk penyamaran. Atau..."

"Atau apa?"

"Aku boleh menginap disini. Karena mereka akan berpatroli sampai malam"

"Isshh!"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Oh ya! Dan sudah kubilang akan kukembalikan, aku tidak akan mencurinya"

Yonghwa keluar dengan pakaian itu. Dua orang polisi menghampirinya.

"Apa kau melihat orang ini?" Sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto.

"Tidak, uhukk..uhukk!"

"Oh baiklah!"

"Tunggu! Bisakah kau melepas maskermu?"

"Ah, maaf tapi aku tidak ingin pak polisi tertular. Aku akan pergi untuk berobat, jadi mohon izinkan aku pergi sekarang uhhukk..uhukk!"

"Ah, mungkin aku yang terlalu curiga, maafkan aku"

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

_'Dasar bodoh!'_

* * *

><p>Yonghwa tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia membenci Jungshin tapi tidak dengan Jonghyun. Namun tidak ada yang percaya padanya karena dia seorang kriminal. Yonghwa teringat beberapa kali saat dia dan badan rahasia itu bertikai, berkali-kali ia hampir menambakkan pelurunya keJungshin, namun saat itu Jonghyun selalu berada didekatnya untuk melindungi Jungshin dan dia tidak ingin melukai Jonghyun. Ia juga teringat akan perkataan Jungshin...<p>

_"Aku tau rahasia mu Jung Yonghwa..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Apa yang kau inginkan?"<em>

_"Aku? Tolong culik..."_

_"Bukankah dia..."_

_"Lakukan saja perintahku"_

* * *

><p>BUAGGHHH! !<p>

Pertarungan satu lawan satu tanpa senjata berlangsung sengit. Tak ada yang tau tentang ini. Keduanya sudah mendapatkan banyak luka.

"Aaaarghh! Habis kau Lee Jungshin!"

Bruugh!

"Kau mau membunuhku Jung Yonghwa?"

Jungshin melirik arloji ditangannya dan menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya.

"Kau hanya punya waktu 5 menit, untuk membunuhku atau menyelamatkan orang yang kau cintai"

"Maksudmu?"

"mungkin mereka sudah sampai"

Yonghwa membulatkan matanya, dia tau apa maksud Jungshin sekarang. 'Dia'. dalam bahaya.

"sialan kau Lee Jungshin!"

Tanpa mempedulikan Jungshin, Yonghwa segera meninggalkannya. Benci dengan semua cara licik untuk mengalahkannya. Dendam karena dirinya membunuh ayah Jungshin. Lalu salah siapa ketika orang yang dia bunuh terlebih dulu membunuh orangtuanya didepan matanya?

* * *

><p>"Lepaskan aku!"<p>

"Buat dia diam!"

Seseorang memasukkan suatu cairan ketubuhnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu lemas. Dua orang menopang tubuhnya dan membawanya kesebuah mobil. Dia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan, pandangannya perlahan menjadi berbayang sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap gulita. Sekilas dia melihat seseorang datang, dia tidak tau siapa itu, tapi sepertinya orang itu berusaha menyelamatkannya.

_'Rasanya aku pernah mengalami semua ini'_

"JONGHYUN!"

* * *

><p>"Ikat dia disana!"<p>

Jonghyun kini terikat disebuah kursi. Ruangan itu gelap, hanya Cahaya temaram lampu menyinari gelapnya malam.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang tuan?"

"Perlakukan sesukamu!"

_BRAKK!_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan paksa. Semua orang disana mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jonghyun keseseorang yang datang. Nafasnya memburu, keringat beecucuran membasahi wajahnya namun tatapannya begitu tajam memandang orang-orang disana.

"Rupanya ada tikus yang menguntit lalu datang tak diundang hahaha"

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Tunggu apa lagi? Lawan dia!"

BUAGGHHH!

BUAGGHHH!

Yonghwa terbaring, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras ketika melawan Jungshin. Tapi dia harus menolong Jonghyun, dia tak akan membiarkan mereka menyakiti Jonghyunnya. Possesive memang, tapi bolehkah dia berharap Jonghyun benar-benar menjadi miliknya?

"Tikus yang lemah!"

_'Tidak! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menyerah, Jonghyun... Jonghyun tidak boleh terluka. Tidak akan kubiarkan!'_

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!"

"Baik boss!"

"Haha, pria ini manis juga... kulitnya begitu putih dan halus"

"Benar, ayo kita mulai princess"

Beberapa orang mendekati Jonghyun dan memegang dagunya. Bibir mereka tersenyum jail sambil menatap Jonghyun.

BRAAAKK!

"BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENYENTUHNYA!"

Orang-orang tadi terjatuh karena Yonghwa mendorong mereka menjauh dari Jonghyun. Yonghwa menatap marah pada mereka.

"Oh, kau lagi, minggir!"

BUAGGHHH!

"Mengganggu saja!"

"BUAGGHHH!

"Maaf menunggu lama princess"

"Kalian... tidak akan kubiarkan... menyakitinya..."

Yonghwa memeluk Jonghyun dikursinya, membiarkan tubuhnya terluka demi Jonghyun. Selama ia masih hidup dia akan mencoba segala cara untuk menghalangi mereka menyakiti Jonghyun.

BUAGGHHH! BUAGGHHH!

"Minggir kau!"

BUAGGHHH!

Yonghwa menutup matanya, mengerenyit menahan tendangan mereka. Sakit memang, tapi lebih sakit bila dia melihat Jonghyun disakiti dan dia tidak melakukan apapun.

_'Jangan... jangan melepaskannya... sudah sejauh ini Yonghwa... kau harus kuat... harus...'_

_"_BERHENTI!"

"kenapa boss?"

"Iya, kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruh menghentikannya?"

"HENTIKAN DAN KELUAR!"

"baiklah boss"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melindunginya?"

"Aku... tidak mau dia terluka"

"meskipun dia musuhmu dan selalu berusaha membawamu kepenjara? Apa kau bodoh? Kau malah memberikan mereka kemudahan menangkapmu!"

"kamu tidak akan tau karena kau tidak merasakannya. Bagaimana rasanya kalau kau melihat orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupmu terluka dihadapanmu dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang merasakannya!"

"...Aku, rela melakukan apapun asalkan dia baik baik saja, bahkan aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku asalkan dia bisa selamat. Kalau kau jadi aku, kau juga pasti akan melakukannya...".

Genggaman tangan Yonghwa perlahan mengendur, hingga benar-benar terkulai. Tubuhnya terantuk lantai yang dingin. Kegelapan menghampirinya. Seperti itukah yang namanya pengorbanan?

_"Aku... tidak tau ada orang yang rela berkorban demi orang lain... yang aku tau... orang itu hanya bisa memikirkan dirinya sendiri"_

* * *

><p>"hmm, kerja bagus! Ini bayaran untukmu, kau boleh membunuhnya sekarang. Oh iya, lepaskan Lee Jonghyun, aku akan membutuhkannya lagi, suatu saat..."<p>

Pria tinggi itu menyodorkan seamplop penuh berisi uang.

"kenapa? Terimalah! Dan tolong bawa Jonghyun ke mobilku!"

"kalian, lepaskan Lee Jonghyun dan antarkan ke mobilnya"

"baiklah boss!"

"_sial! Mengapa tiba-tiba melepaskan pria cantik itu_"

Pria bermata sipit itu mengepalkan tangannya, rasa ingin taunya benar-benar tidak bisa ditahannya.

"Lee Jungshin! Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"boleh saja, apa? Sepertinya kau begitu penasaran?"

"soal pembicaraan kita di telepon. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"bukankah sudah jelas? Untuk membalas dendam pada pria itu. Pria yang telah membunuh ayahku"

* * *

><p><em>"Apa yang kau inginkan?"<em>

_"Aku? Tolong culik Lee Jonghyun, kau boleh memperlakukannya sesukamu asal jangan sampai membunuhnya"_

_"Bukankah dia salah satu bawahan kepercayaanmu?"_

_"Lakukan saja perintahku!"_

* * *

><p>Rasa pusing masih mendera kepalanya. Perlahan matanya fokus pada banyaknya kendaraan yang lewat melintas malam itu.<p>

"kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Jungshin-ah, kau menolongku?"

"hmm, kau fikir apa yang akan aku lakukan ketika orang kepercayaanku ini tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"gomawo ne. Maaf, karena aku kau bahkan mendapat luka memar itu"

"tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau selamat. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, banyak orang di sekitarmu yang belum tentu baik atau tidak. Istirahatlah! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Licik bukan? Orang yang bahkan berniat mencelakainya, berbalik menjadi sang pangeran penyelamat. Sedangkan sang pangeran penyelamat yang sebenarnya, tetap dianggapnya sebagai sang musuh...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"begitu ya, jadi aku belum mati... siapa? Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Bagaimana dengan Jonghyun?"<em>

Krieett...

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Lukamu cukup parah"

Seorang pria bermata sipit memasuki ruangan itu dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan air.

"kau... bukankah kau?"

"ya, aku orang yang mereka sebut boss saat itu. Kang Minhyuk"

"kau apakan Lee Jonghyun?! Ugh..!"

"maaf, saat itu aku hanya melaksanakan tugas. Seseorang membayarku untuk melakukan semua itu dengan bayaran yang mahal. Kau bisa berpikir, siapa orang yang tidak tergiur dengan bayaran sebanyak itu hanya untuk melaksanakan tugas kecil seperti ini"

"kau... dibayar untuk menculik?"

"hmm, beginilah pekerjaanku"

"siapa? Siapa yang membayarmu? Lee Jungshin kah?"

"..."

"kau hanya diam? Berarti benar. Orang itu, aku harus membalasnya!... ugh! Hh...hh..huh..."

"tunggu! Kau yakin dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu? Makanlah dulu agar kondisimu cepat pulih"

"kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"awalnya aku berniat seperti itu sebelum aku tau dalang dari semua ini. Lee Jungshin, dia benar-benar orang yang licik. Aku tidak tau apa tujuannya menyuruhku melakukan ini sebelum aku bertanya tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Rupanya hanya untuk memancingmu dan menggunakan Jonghyun sebagai umpan. Hanya trik murahan!"

"kau... apa kau senang hidup seperti itu?"

"hmm, entahlah! sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang kubutuhkan. Aku tidak mendapat kesenangan dari apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi orang seperti ini. Aku muak dengan semua orang, mereka semua bermuka dua, kau tidak akan tau mana dirinya yang sebenarnya. Seperti dulu, aku mengenal seorang paman teman kerja ayahku. Dia orang yang cukup ramah saat itu, aku tidak mencurigainya sama sekali. Tapi suatu hari, aku melihat sepertinya hubungan ayahku dan paman itu sedikit renggang. Pada saat jam makan malam, aku memanggil ayahku untuk keruang makan, tapi ayah tidak juga keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyusul ke ruangannya. Dari celah pintu aku melihat ayah sedang menelepon seseorang, menurut tebakkanku, ayah menelepon paman itu. Aku tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dibicarakannya, tapi samar-samar aku mendengar tentang transaksi gelap dan ayah mengatakan _"...aku akan melaporkannya! Maafkan aku, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu juga..."_. Esok harinya, ketika aku pulang sekolah, aku melihat mobil melintas dengan kencang di depan sekolahku. Aku bingung mengapa ayah tidak juga datang menjemputku seperti biasanya. Ya, begitulah selanjutnya, ada kabar kalau ayahku tertabrak di persimpangan dekat jalan ke sekolahku. Tidak ada yang tau siapa pelakunya. Ketika pemakaman aku melihat mobil itu lagi. Kau tau? Itu mobil paman teman ayahku yang waktu itu, bahkan dia datang untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawanya. Aku menyangka, paman itulah yang membunuh ayah, tapi tak ada bukti apapun, jadi kasus itu ditutup begitu saja. Setahun kemudian, aku melihat berita kalau kau membunuhnya ketika paman itu sedang berkunjung ke rumah temannya. Huh! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau melakukannya di usia sekecil itu. Haha, ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara panjang lebar lagi"

"saat itu ya..."

"aku sebenarnya bertanya-tanya, apa kau benar yang membunuhnya atau kau hanya kebetulan ada di rumah itu dan melihat pembunuhannya?"

"itu benar... memang aku yang membunuhnya"

"..."

"tapi... itu terjadi setelah dia membunuh kedua orang tuaku lebih dulu"

"j...jangan-jangan rumah itu..."

"ya, itu rumahku. Entahlah! Semua itu terjadi begitu saja"

"begiitu ya... hmm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"ya"

"orang bernama Lee Jungshin itu. Dia bilang, dia melakukan penculikkan itu untuk membalas dendam padamu karena telah membunuh ayahnya. Apa itu benar?"

"itu juga benar... dan ayahnya adalah orang yang membunuh ayahku itu"

"ja...jadi... dia anak dari,-"

"hmm"

_"jadi dia memanfaatkanku untuk membalas dendam atas kematian orang yang membunuh ayahku sendiri? Aku tidak habis fikir. Awas kau Lee Jungshin!"_

"maaf, aku salah menilaimu. Bagaimanapun juga aku berterima kasih padamu, jujur saat aku tau berita itu, aku merasa senang. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku senang dengan kematian orang lain. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakannya lagi beberapa tahun terakhir. Hmm, boleh aku membantumu?"

"membantu?"

"ya, membantumu melawan ketidak adilan ini. Untuk membongkar kedok Lee Jungshin"

"..."

"mulai saat ini aku dan bawahanku akan membantumu"

"kau percaya padaku?"

"hmm, aku sudah lama tidak melakukan apa-apa padahal aku tau kalau negara ini semakin hancur setiap waktu"

"terima kasih. Tapi kau harus menyetujui syaratnya"

"syarat? Apa syaratnya? Apakah perlu hal yang seperti itu juga?"

"jangan berbuat kriminal lagi apalagi melakukan penculikan"

"oh itu, tenang saja, aku sudah tidak tertarik melakukannya! Tapi aku punya satu permintaan"

"heeeh? Kenapa kau juga harus mengajukan permintaan?"

"tidak sulit kok! Kau hanya harus menyetujuinya saja. Bolehkah...-"

"..."

"aku memanggilmu hyung!"

Yonghwa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tak menyangka seorang boss penculik adalah seseorang yang kekanak-kanakkan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>19 Mei...<em>**

**_Pertemuan pengusaha di kapal pesiar_**

**_South Korea_**

"sepertinya pertemuannya tidak terganggu. Ayo kita mencari udara segar sebentar"

"ne"

Langit hitam menaungi mereka.

"apa tidak apa-apa kita melepaskan penjagaan begitu saja Jungshin-ah?"

"kita tidak meninggalkan penjagaan. Yang lain masih berjaga di dalam"

...

"Lee Jungshin"

_Drapp! Drapp! Drapp!_

Suara langkah kaki berlari dan berhenti tepat mengeilingi Lee Jungshi n dan Lee Jonghyun yang mengangkat tangannya karena todongan pistol orang-orang itu mengarah pada mereka.

"ohh! Jung Yonghwa... ada keperluan apa kau kemari? Dan, apa-apaan anak buahmu itu"

Jonghyun memasang wajah dengan bingung. Tidak tau apa yang terjadi, apa buronan itu mau balas dendam? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa menyusup kesini, bahkan dengan pasukkan yang begitu banyak. Berbeda dengan jungshin yang menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil menatap Yonghwa.

"kau cukup berani juga ya, menyusup ke kapal ini. Tolong jangan berbuat keributan, para pengusaha sedang mengadakan pertemuan di dalam"

"pengusaha? Maksudmu pelelangan narkoba?"

"aku tidak menyangka, kau tetap saja bodoh seperti biasanya, menduga hal seperti itu"

"..."

"jangan menghabiskan waktumu di sini. Aku sudah memegang kartu as mu. Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat macam-macam"

_'kenapa? Dia seperti mengulur-ngulur waktu. Aku harus waspada!'_

"kenapa kau diam? Apa aku salah bicara? Soal kartu as itu?"

_'pasti dia punya rencana. Tapi apa?'_

Yonghwa memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali...

_'ada!'_

Di pintu kabin kapal yang mengarah langsung ke area depan terlihat selongsong dari senjata laras panjang hitam yang terlihat samar karena gelapnya malam dan itu mengarah pada...

_'Jonghyun!'_

_DORR! DORR!_

_'sial! Aku terlambat'_

BRUGG!

"Hyung!"

"akh! H..h..hh"

DORR! DORR! DORR! DORR!

"mati kau Jung Yonghwaaaa!"

Semua pasukkan beralih menembak seseorang yang ada di belakang kabin kapal. Diam-diam Jungshin mengambil pistol yang disimpan di sakunya.

DORR!

Pistol yang baru saja di genggamnya itu terpental menyisakan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan itu. Lee Jungshin!"

"sialan kau! Kang Minhyuk! Kau berkomplot dengan Jung Yonghwa!"

DORR!

Brugg!

Jungshin terjatuh. Setelah tangannya kini kakinya yang menjadi korban tembak.

"aku... tidak akan membiarkanmu lari"

_'kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti? Lee Jungshin dan Jung Yonghwa. Yonghwa menyelamatkanku dari peluru itu yang bahkan aku tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menembak. Dan dilihat dari situasi ini, yang merencanakan penembakkan itu adalah Lee Jungshin. Lalu mana yang harus ku percaya? Semua ini begitu membingungkan, Yonghwa seorang buronan dan Lee Jungshin seorang komandan pasukan khusus kepolisian'_

"kenapa Lee Jonghyun, kau membenciku sekarang? hahahahahaha, ya! Aku yang melakukan ini! Aku yang merencanakan penculikkanmu! Aku yang merencanakan perdagangan ilegal senjata atas nama orang ini! Semua ini aku yan melakukannya! Hahahaha!"

"ke...kenapa? J...Jungshin-ah?"

"karena dia membunuh ayahku! Aku pun jadi ingin membunuhnya!"

"ya! .. kau benar!.. ak..aku yang membunuh ayahmu. Tapi tidakkah hh.. kau tau.. apa alasanku membunuhnya hh..hh.."

_'a..alasan... dia punya alasan untuk membunuh ayah Jungshin?'_

"alasannya sama sepertimu... karena ayahmu telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku! Juga ayah Minhyuk! Dan orang-orang tidak bersalah lainnya"

_'ja...jadi selama ini...'_

"hahahaha! Aku sudah tidak peduli semua itu! Kau hanya akan mati. Dengan luka itu, kau akan kehabisan darah. Kisah yang miris bukan?"

_"si...sial!... pandanganku... semakin buram.."_

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Bau obat-obatan menyeruak di indra penciumannya. Perlahan kelopak matanya berusaha membuka, menangkap butur-butir cahaya di ruangan itu dan mencoba mendapat fokus yang lebih jelas.<p>

Seseorang tertidur di samping ranjangnya dengan posisi duduk dan kepala bersandar di seitar lengannya. Yonghwa membelai lembut surai hitam tersebut, meskipun begitu, dia tetap merasakan sentuhan tersebut hingga ia terbangun dan membuatnya tak bisa tersenyum meskipun ia begitu ingin ketika melihat orbs pria yang terbaring itu menatapnya.

_'Lee... Jonghyun...'_

Ckrekk!

"Hyung! kau sudah bangun! Syukurlah aku sangat khawatir"

"ugh!.. _Minhyuk-ah_"

"aku akan panggilkan dokter"

...

"hyung minggu depan hyung sudah boleh pulang. Syukurlah hyung, aku sangat senang"

"oh! Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"huh? Dia siapa?"

"Lee Jungshin"

"dia ditangkap"

"maafkan aku..."

"hmm? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau ada di sini, Lee Jonghyun"

"..."

"Jonghyun hyung begitu khawatir padamu, bahkan dia terus menginap di sini"

"begitu ya... terima kasih"

"..."

"HAAAA...!"

"ke..kenapa hyung? kenapa berteriak? Ada yang sakit?!"

"Minhyuk-ah! Bagaimana ini? A..aku juga tersangka pembunuhan kan? Lalu apa aku akan ditangkap juga seperti Lee Jungshin itu?! Tidak! Tidak!"

"tidak hyung! aku sudah bicarakan, memang awalnya seperti itu, tapi berkat hyung juga mereka bisa menangkap Lee Jungshin dan para pengedar narkoba di kapal itu. Jadi sebagai imbalannya mereka membebaskan semua tuduhan padamu hyung"

"benarkaaaah?"

"hmm!"

* * *

><p>"semua barang-barang sudah dirapihkan. Ayo kita pulang hyung!"<p>

"ne! Terima kasih"

"mm, hyung! bolehkan aku tinggal bersama hyung?"

"haah? Kenapa dengan rumahmu?"

"yak! Aku tidak punya rumah, selama ini aku tinggal di markas yang gelap itu. Aku tidak mau lagi kembali kesana!"

"tidak boleh!"

"hyung! ayolah, aku janji tidak akan mengganggu kalian! Aku akan membantumu juga untuk mendapatkannya jika rencana individuamu itu gagal"

"tidak!"

"apa hyung tega membiarkan adikmu ini tinggal di tempat seperti itu?!"

"huuh! Baiklah! Tapi ingat janjimu itu!"

"ne! Pasti kuingat!"

"ayo cepat, Jonghyun sudah menunggu di tempat parkir"

* * *

><p>"ayo masuk"<p>

...

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Yonghwa merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan benda berwarna silver berkilauan. Jalan mendekat dan merangkul leher Jonghyun untuk memasangkan sesuatu. Sebuah kalung.

Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangan herannya dari wajah Yonghwa ke kaluang yang baru saja dipakainya itu. Jonghyun memengang dan memperhatikan ukiran di cincin yang menjadi gantungan kaung itu, '_LJH_'. Pikirannya mengingat suatu kejadian dulu sekali. Ketika ia bertemu seorang anak laki-laki.

**Flashback **

_Jonghyun kecil sedang menggambar rumah ditaman sambil menunggu orang tuanya membereskan barang-barang untuk dibawa ketika mereka akan pindah rumah. Tiba-tiba ada anak-anak nakal yang menggodanya dan merebut gambar itu._

_ Jonghyun menangis, lalu seorang anak kecil datang, membantu Jonghyun dan mengambil gambarnya kembali. Anak-anak nakal itu kabur karena takut sama anak kecil itu, mungkin karena dia dikenal sebagai anak yang galak oleh mereka. Anak kecil itu bertanya..._

_ "kamu tidak apa-apa? tak ada yang luka kan?"_

_ Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya_

_"terima kasih"_

_"sedang apa kau disini?"_

_ "menunggu ayah dan ibu membereskan barang-barang untuk pidahan"_

_"apa yang kau gambar?"_

_"rumah. Rumah yang inin aku bangun nanti"_

_"rumah seperti apa?_

_"rumah dengan cat warna cerah, dua lantai yang mempunyai jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke taman dan kursi untuk santai di balkon lantai dua, lalu,-"_

_"Jonghyun-ah! Ayo kita berangkat!"_

_"itu ibuku. Oh ya senang bertemu denganmu. Aku pergi dulu, daah!" _

_Jonghyun berlari menghampiri ibunya._

_Anak laki-laki itu berteriak "KITA PASTI AKAN BERTEMU LAGI!" _

_Sambil memperhatikan mobil itu menjauh. Ketika dia beranjak pulang, dia menemukan gambar rumah itu tertinggal, mungkin karena terlalu terburu-buru, didekatnya sesuatu berkilauan. Sebuah kalung dengan cincin berinisian "__**LJH**__". Anak itu membawanya dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa suatu saat dia akan mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya._

**Flashback end**

Jonghyun menatap Yonghwa lagi, dia melihat Yonghwa tersenyum padanya. Air matanya menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa dia tahan. Yonghwa melangkah menghampiri Jonghyun dan mengusap air bening itu lalu mendekapnya

"jangan menangis"

"kau, benar-benar anak laki-laki itu? Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"bukankah aku pernah berjanji, kalau kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"

Masih tersenyum dan memalingkan wajanya menatap pigura yang tergantung ditembok.

"kau ingat rumah ini?"

Jonghyun mengikuti arah pandangan Yonghwa dan melihat sketsa abstrak khas anak-anak yang ia gambar saat dia pertama kali bertemu Yonghwa. Lagi-lagi air matanya menetes tak terbendung.

"kau mau kan tinggal disini bersamaku?" matanya menatap penuh arti.

Jonghyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Pipi basahnya yang putih terlukis semburat merah jambu. Tiba-tiba Yonghwa memegang dagu Jonghyun dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jonghyun. Untuk petama kalinya dia senekat ini pada seseorang.

"haaah lelahnya! Dimana aku harus simpan barang-barang ini?"

Pria bermata sipit itu baru saja masuk dari pintu dengan membawa beberapa barang melihat adegan itu.

"uups! Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" matanya melirik jahil.

Secepat mungkin Yonghwa dan Jonghyun mengakhiri adegan itu dan saling memalingkan wajah. Tetapi mata sipitnya tak bisa dikelabui, wajah keduanya benar-benar merah padam.

Minhyuk kembali keluar untuk mengambil barang-barang. Tetapi dia malah duduk bersandar di mobil yang mereka naiki tadi.

"fuuuuh! Aku benar-benar iri!"

...

"Aha! Aku punya ide! Aku tidak boleh kalah oleh mereka, aku akan mencari seseorang juga yang bisa aku ajak begitu hahahahaha!"

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***this story made by me for my birthday friend, who loved this pairing. Happy Birthday ^_^**


End file.
